Darcy Lewis Week oneshots
by Jadzia Bear
Summary: A series of one-shots in response to the prompts for Darcy Lewis Week on tumblr. Mostly Darcy/Steve Rogers, some Darcy/Bruce Banner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

For Darcy Lewis Week over at fuckyeahdarcylewis on tumblr

**Prompt:** Hello

**Category:** Hurt/comfort

**Pairing:** Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers

**Set:** After The Avengers movie, in Stark Tower, where Drs Banner and Foster have moved into one of those top ten floors of R and D.

**AN:** I've been having a great time filling these prompts for Darcy Lewis Week on tumblr and some of them have gotten rather long so I thought it was best to post them here so I could link to them. If you're here from tumblr, thanks for following the link! If you're here through an alert and you don't know the fandom, all these posts are pretty much just about a guy and a girl, no previous knowledge really required. Having said that though, you're always welcome to PM me and I'll happily provide some background!

* * *

Steve is running at full speed, legs and arms pumping, skidding around corners. By the time he reaches the source of the explosion, Bruce is already helping a bruised and battered Tony out into the hall.

The windows of Tony's lab have been blown out and black smoke is billowing through them. It's hard to see, but it looks like the explosion, while fairly small, has taken out part of the interior wall between Tony's lab and the next. Tony is coughing and leaning heavily on Bruce, but seems to have escaped major injury.

"Banner?" says Steve, and apparently Bruce hears all the questions he's actually asking—Are you okay? Is Tony okay? Is the Other Guy under control? Is anyone else still in there? What can I do to help?—because he answers:

"We're alright, but I think Darcy might have been next door."

Steve's stomach lurches sideways.

Darcy. He's never spoken to her, but he knows who she is: the girl who assists Dr Foster, with the long dark hair and big pretty eyes. He often sees her when he visits Stark Tower. He'd been hoping he might see her today. Not for any particular reason (it's not like he'd know what to say to her, even if the opportunity arose), just to admire her from a distance. He was on his way to meet with Tony and Bruce when he'd heard the explosion.

Steve is already running down the hall, glass crunching beneath his boots.

"The smoke is toxic, Steve, make it quick," Bruce calls after him.

"Copy," Steve shouts over his shoulder, bursting through the door with 'Dr Foster' on the nameplate.

The smoke makes it hard to see, but she's the only thing moving in the room. She's on the floor, surrounded by debris, coughing and trying to sit up. Steve feels a small flash of relief. If she's moving, she's conscious, alive. In an instant he's on his knees at her side. He slips an arm behind her shoulders, helping her to sit up. At first glance he can only see a few scrapes and a gash on her cheek, but spinal damage or internal injuries are a definite possibility if she's been hit by flying debris.

"Can you move your feet?" he asks.

"Are you asking me to dance?" she says with a faint smile between coughs.

Possibly a concussion, then. His own throat is starting to burn from the acrid smoke, and getting them both away from the noxious fumes would seem to be the first priority, so he scoops her up in his arms and carries her out into the hall.

Banner and Stark are already gone, no doubt in search of cleaner air, and Steve does the same. He takes her to one of the well-appointed common areas and lays her down carefully on a couch.

"JARVIS?" Steve looks at the ceiling, though he's not sure why. He's never actually spoken to JARVIS before, just seen Tony do it. "Can you call the paramedics? Is that something you can do?"

"They are already on the way, Mr Rogers, and there is a first aid kit in the cupboard to your left if you require it," came the polite response.

"Thank you," he says, getting up and locating the kit, then returning to Darcy's side. She's breathing easier now, and looking a little less dazed. He puts a hand on her knee and gives a gentle squeeze. "Can you feel that?"

She nods. "My legs are fine. Sorry, that was stupid of me to say that thing about dancing before. It's from _Firefly_, and I figured that was probably the one time in my life I was going to get to use that line so I just had to go for it, you know?"

He really doesn't.

Carefully, he presses a piece of gauze from the kit to the cut on her cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asks, hovering over her face to check her pupils.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine, now that the air isn't, you know, trying to murder me," she says.

He's never been this close to her before, hadn't realised her eyes are actually an interesting shade of blue, not brown. He's tracing the rows of long dark eyelashes with his gaze before he realises he's staring.

'I'm Darcy, by the way. Hi,' she says, with a kind, lopsided smile.

He swallows. 'Steve Rogers. Hello.'

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading. I always reply to reviews so feel free to leave one :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson  
**

For Darcy Lewis Week over at fuckyeahdarcylewis on tumblr**  
**

**Prompt: **Crimson

**AN:** If you don't know tumblr, it's a fantastic website for sharing your love of shows and actors and for keeping you up until 3am :)

* * *

Bruce looked up as Darcy entered the lab. She dumped her bag in the doorway and distributed the hot drinks from the cardboard tray in her hand. Double-strength latte for Tony, skinny cappuccino for Jane, chai tea for him.

She was wearing her blue skirt. He liked that skirt. Maybe one day he'd even tell her so.

Her eyelids were heavy and there wasn't even a hint of her usual cheery smile as she sank down onto a stool at his bench. She hid behind a partial curtain of hair and held onto her coffee like it was an anchor, both hands wrapped around it. Her fingernails were some shade of dark red he didn't know the name of. They matched the colour of the lacy veins in the whites of her eyes.

'Who kept _you_ up last night?' Jane asked.

'_Everybody_,' Darcy moaned. 'Benedict Cumberbatch, Matt Smith, Michael Fassbender—it was a wild night on tumblr.'

* * *

**AN:** Feel free to come and find me on tumblr at imadeyousomeshoes dot tumblr dot com :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday**

For Darcy Lewis Week at fuckyeahdarcylewis on tumblr

**Prompt: Saturday**

**AN:** This is actually a deleted scene from my upcoming Steve/Darcy multi-chapter story. I'm glad it was able to find a home here.

* * *

Darcy orders a coffee while Steve checks the map. It's been a really nice Saturday, just hanging out with Steve at the zoo, listening to him describe what it looked like the last time he was here.

Darcy is waiting for her drink when two teenage girls approach Steve for his autograph. They look like they're straight out of Jersey Shore, heels too big and skirts too small, giggling and flirting like idiots.

She collects her coffee and waits off to the side with something that can't strictly be called patience. Steve talks to the girls for a few minutes and poses for photos with them. Eventually they leave, their ginormous shoes clattering away down the path.

Steve turns back to her. 'Sorry,' he says, and he's actually blushing a little.

'No worries, Captain Heartthrob,' she smirks, and starts walking.

He falls in beside her. 'Please don't call me that,' he says, looking uncomfortable, and she actually feels kind of bad. 'Besides, I'm terrible at talking to women.' He still has a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

It baffles Darcy how Steve could have this belief that he's so bad at talking to women. While she'd bet her comic book collection that before the serum he was probably on par with Raj from _The Big Bang Theory_ in that department, the guy standing next to her does just fine.

'Um, newsflash, your intel is seriously out of date,' she informs him. 'You talk to me, don't you?'

'Yeah, but you're different,' he says with a small smile, as if he hasn't just said something really, really horrible.

'Oh look, crocodiles,' she says, changing the subject, because even if Steve doesn't realise what he just said, she sure as hell does. He should have just said 'yeah, but I'd never date _you_.' It's not like that should surprise her. He's Captain fucking _America_, hottest and most eligible bachelor on the _planet_.

She flips her sunglasses down over her eyes and takes a sip of coffee, because it's fine. It's all fine.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks again for reading. Hope you spotted that Darcy totally has the wrong end of the stick, silly girl :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentine's Day**

**AN:** Just something quick for Valentine's Day. It's not based on a particular prompt, but this seems a good place to put it :)

**Pairing:** Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

* * *

Darcy ended the trail of rose petals at the foot of the couch. She threw the last few petals onto the couch itself—and therefore on Steve—for good measure.

"I don't know, Darcy," said Steve, picking a red petal out of his hair. "Maybe this is all a big mistake. What if he says no?"

Darcy sat down next to him. "He's not going to say no," she assured him. "He may be your best friend, but Bucky and I are more alike than you might think. I know how his brain works, and I promise you this is going to work."

She had been fully anticipating Steve's last minute cold feet, but she saw it as her role in life to help expand Steve's comfort zone, and seeing as this had been his idea in the first place, she wasn't going to let him back out that easily.

"Okay," he said, a couple of the worry lines in his forehead easing. "But do we really have to be naked?"

_"Yes,"_ she said resolutely. "Now quit your bitching," she smiled, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

At the sound of the front door opening, Steve crossed his legs nervously and Darcy arranged her hair over her bare shoulder. The first sound they heard after the door closed again was a loud groan from the hall, followed by Bucky's voice.

"Seriously, guys, I asked you to keep your sappy Valentine's shit out of my face this year." As they listened to Bucky's footsteps coming down the hall, Darcy laced her fingers through Steve's and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Bucky's rant continued. "Couples don't seem to appreciate that this is the shittiest day of the year for single people—"

He turned the corner into the den and froze at the sight of them.

"Happy Valentine's day!" said Darcy with a coy smile. Steve said it with her, though not quite so boldly, and she didn't need to look at him to know he was blushing.

Bucky ran his eyes over both of them as he took in the scene. It was like Darcy could see the wheels turning in his head as he processed what it all meant.

"This better not be a joke," he said faintly.

"No joke," said Darcy, holding out a hand to him. "What do you say, Buck?"

Looking dazed, he closed the distance between them and took her hand.

"I say... best Valentine's day ever."

* * *

**AN:** Happy Valentine's Day! 3


End file.
